Will and Jace meet
by PercabethJiperFrazelMalecSizzy
Summary: Will is aloud on earth to see Jace but only Jace can see him. He meets his old friends Magnus Bane and Jem. (Some quotes from this story are used in the books)
1. Chapter 1

"By the angel Raziel, if you do not let me back on earth to see that LIGHTWORM LOVER, then I am going to set a swarm of enraged ducks on you!" Will threatened. There was a flash and Will opened his eyes. He realised that he was back on earth. "I can`t believe that actually worked. I should try it again sometime" Will said pleased with himself. He looked down at himself. "I`m young again, oh how I missed it!" He added. "Only Jace can see you, no-one else" Said a voice in Will`s head.

"Eaten it all, already!" Clary said, wide-eyed with suprise.

"Yes. I`ll be outside if anyone needs anything, I need some air" Replied Jace. He opened the door and went outside Taki`s. He looked around and saw a man, leaning against a wall looking at him. "By the angel, I hope I`m not attracting male`s now" Said Jace, looking at his stalker. The man was beckoning him to follow and because he`s Jace he did. "Might I help you? Would you like a signed autograph, is that why you were staring at me? Or did I attract your attention?" Jace said sarcastically. The man tilted his head back then looked at Jace.

"Have you always been so obnoxious?" The man said looking displeased.

"If by obnoxious you mean innately attractive, then yes" Replied Jace.

"Gah. We really do think quite alike, I wonder what Tessa and Jem would think if they saw you?" Said the man, with a curious toone.

"You do know it is not haloween yet. And who are you anyways?" Jace said eyeing the man.

"Haloween, what is that? But if I might say it does sound fun. Secondly, you do not know who I am? By the angel I thought I would be well remembered" Replied the man. Jace looked confused. The man sighed.

"I am William Herondale, but I prefer Will. Using my full first name always sounds like I have done something wrong. William where have you been? Or, William don`t be rude!" Said Will. Jace froze once he heard the name Herondale.

"Herondale? And I`ve heard your name before, I thought you were dead though. Why are you here?" Asked Jace.

"I`m here because I`m watching you"

"Please do not stalk me, I have enough of those already and if you do don`t let anyone see you, I wonder what that lot would think if they did" Jace said turning away from Will.

"Well only you can see me so that won`t be a problem" Said Will smirking.

"Jace where have you been? Something bad has happened, Alec-"

"Alec what?" Jace interrupted Clary. They dashed to the infirmary. Jace opened the door and there lay Alec with Magnus and brother Zachariah by hsi side.

"Jace, I do not know what is wrong with him, I am sorry" Said Magnus as he watched Jace come through the door. Jace could tell Magnus was upset, his cat eyes did not seem to sparkle the way they used to. There was a moment of silence until Will spoke up.

"DEMON POX!" Cried Will. Jace turned towards Will clearly confused. "The boy... Alec... he has demon POX!" cried Will again. Jace turned towards Magnus.

"Have you ever heard of Demon Pox?" He asked.

"Why yes I heard it a million times, why?" Replied Magnus. Brother Zachariah stood up.

"Will" Was all brother Zachariah said.

"I had the exact same thought" Magnus said looking from brother Zachariah to Jace.

"He`s here I can feel him" Added brother Zachariah.

"Well of course you can, everyone knows when Will is here unless he doesn`t want you to" Said Will talking about himself. But only Jace could hear him, the others can`t. Will looked towars the Silent Brother.

"By the angel Jem, is that you?" Will asked forgeting that Jem couldn`t see him. Will was suprised.

"Jace can you hear him, Will I mean, is he here?" Asked Magnus. Jace nodded.

"He said_ By the angel Jem, is that you?_" Said Jace impersonating Will. Magnus and brother Zachariah stared at him both stunned. "So your name`s Jem?" Asked Jace looking towards the Silent Brother. Brother Zacha-Jem nodded.

"Is Tessa ok? She`s not hurt is she? And is this seriously one of my offspring?" Will said all at once. Jace told Magnus and Jem what Will had just said and looked annoyed when he said the last questioned.

"Tessa is fine, no she is not hurt and yes, yes he is. He reminds me so much of you though Will" Magnus answered.

"He hasn`t kissed you has he?" Will said with alot of concern. Jace looked at Magnus with discust.

"What did he say?" Asked Magnus knowing it won`t be pretty.

"You kissed Will?" Jace asked, looking as though he was about to throw up. Magnus` cat eyes went wide. Jem turned to face Magnus, shocked at hearing this news. All eyes were on Magnus for the next few seconds.

"Oh come on I did it because I was trying to get rid of Camille, you know how she is!" Magnus admitted. Without warning Jace felt like someone had punched him hard in the stomach, then realised Will was inside him, taking over his body though it still looked like Jace. Jace tried to speak but the words wouldn`t come out. Jace could feel all of Will`s emotions and thoughts. There was alot of them but the thought that came up most in Will`s mind was_ I want to see Tessa_. But who is Tessa, Jace thought. It was Will who spoke.

"Magnus for nights I had nightmares about you kissing me and I realised you actually did. It is second on my list of nightmares" Said Jace who was Will. Jace wondered what the first one was. Will`s mind wouldn`t show it.

"So _It`s_ still the first" Jem said knowing he was right. Suddenly in Will`s mind there was an army of ducks. Jace became a little frightened. "I especially liked the ducks in hyde park. Remember when you tried to convince me to feed a poultry pie to the mallards in the park to see if you could breed a race of cannibal ducks?" Jem added.

"They ate it too. Bloodthirsty little beasts. Never trust a duck!" Will replied. Jace now knew where he got his fear of ducks from. Jem was next to speak.

"And how are you down on earth I forgot to ask" He said. Images of Angel Raziel and millions of ducks were now in Will`s mind but there was still that one about Tessa.

"Oh yes. That. Well I asked Angel Raziel...politely if I could come down on earth to see this lightWORM, I almost forgot to talk to you about that! Oh yes where was I, oh and i threatened to get a swarm of enraged ducks on him and next thing I knew BAM I was here" Said Will telling his short story. He said aloud knowing Jace could hear this. "Now you, this is why I came here. Why do you call yourself LightWORM, JACE LIGHTWORM when clearly you are a Herondale" He asked with fury.

"Ah, still got a grudge against the Lightwoods?" Asked Jem.

"Do you know what I have to put up with up there? Gabriel LIGHTWORM and he keeps watching you and Te...ssa" Will said saying Tessa slower than the rest of the words. Now Jace was annoyed, who was this Tessa that everyone kept talking about?

The end


	2. Chapter 2

Jace was back to his normal body now. He was glad of that because he didn`t want Will poking around in his brain. Everything was soundless, like there was nothing living in the house. Or dead either Jace thought. He couldn`t sleep. There was too much going on in his mind: like who was Tessa-person everyone kept going on about. Jace heard a knock at the door. Clary came in and sat beside him.

"I heard what happened" Was all she said, nodding her head. It became quiet again except for the sound of Clary`s breathing. It was like this for a minute or so; it was just awkward. "What was it like?" Clary said breaking the silence. Jace knew she didn`t want to talk about it because it was hard to understand: a dead relative has come to watch you and took over your body before you could stop it. Well it wasn`t _that_ hard to understand, just wierd if you think about it.

"Well I take it he hated that I stole all the girls attention so he became me" Jace said sarcastically, but he knew that wasn`t the reason. He just wanted to lighten the mood. Clary just looked at him knowing the same thing. "Fine I think he... became me because he had so much to say but he thought it would take too long me translating it from him to Magnus and Brother Zachariah so voila" Jace said with a shrugg of his shoulders. He gave a little pant when he shrugged his shoulder as though it created abit of pain. "I told Hodge I couldnt shrugg because my shoulders dislocated but he didn`t believe me!" Was all Jace said afterwards.

"Something`s bothering you I can tell" Said Clary.

"It`s just. I want to know who this girl - I think her name was Emm-no. T-T, something beggining with a T" Jace was annoyed with himself (which doesn`t happen occasionally) but there were so many girls names in his head. He caught Clary`s eye and hoped she hadn`t made a new rune to read peoples mind. By the Angel, how embarrasing would that be! She would probably would know all about Jace`s nightmares about the ducks. Just then Jace had a feeling that somewhere a duck was watching him. It finally popped into his mind.

"Tessa. That was her name" Jace told Clary.

"I`ve heard that name before. I just can`t put my finger on it" Clary said with a face that Jace knew she was thinking.


End file.
